Two's Company, Three Makes a Hilarious Story
by melody425
Summary: Sara would say yes to Grissom's burning question...right? If he ever gets a chance to ask her! Lots of funny situations, a little OOC! GSR plus Greg! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I do not own any of the CSI characters or any affiliations.
1. Chapter 1

Of course Sara had to have a separate room. It's lab policy. If a crime scene is too far away from CSI headquarters and accommodations are required, male and female staff members must have separate rooms. Up to four CSI's can share a room as long as they are members of the same sex.

And of course a case out in the middle of the desert had to come on the day of Grissom and Sara's three year anniversary. They had it all planned out. They would go to the lab, work their cases, and be strictly professional with each other, but after they would go straight home. Grissom was going to heat up the kitchen by cooking lobster for supper and Sara…well she was also going to heat things up with a little red hot number she'd bought from La Senza. It was going to be a wonderful evening, until half an hour before shift ended and a call came in from Elko, Nevada. A fatal car crash had killed three people and the Vegas Crime Lab was the closest one for miles. Las Vegas has the best lab and the best crime scene investigators, having jurisdiction over all of Nevada. In light of this, of course Ecklie asked Grissom, Sara, and Greg to go since, as he put it, they were the "very best." In reality, Ecklie didn't want the day shift to suffer by losing team members, so he decided to give the torturous trip to his rival Gil Grissom, but it couldn't just be Grissom and Sara (they could actually act like a couple then), no, it had to be Grissom and Sara **plus** Greg. Greg was all excited for the road trip whereas Grissom and Sara were really disappointed, but they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves, so they both put on a happy face. Grissom and Sara had suspicions that maybe Ecklie had known about their relationship for a while and this was his way of making them suffer. They both knew, Grissom especially, that although Greg was a pretty good CSI, he was still young and still needed someone to watch over him at all times, like a babysitter. This meant that Grissom would have to spend more time watching Greg, instead of watching Sara, and he found the latter so much more enjoyable to watch than geeky little Greg Sanders.

Elko, Nevada was two hundred and ninety miles away from the bright neon lights of Las Vegas. It was small town with only one small fire station, but still big enough to have its own hotel called the 'Peachtree Plaza'. Not being able to spend quality time together did bother Grissom and Sara, but it wasn't the biggest thing. The biggest thing was that they both knew Grissom would have to share a room and spend the night with Greg; the hyper, loud, uncontrollably energized, lab rat turned CSI, Greg Sanders. Greg wasn't a bad guy per say, but he could be obnoxiously annoying.

Grissom did promise Sara one thing though, that after Greg was asleep (hopefully that would happen) he would come up to her room for an anniversary surprise. Grissom was planning on asking Sara a very important question and even though they weren't in the hoped setting, he could still ask her there, all the way out in Elko, Nevada. The only unknown that was really bugging Grissom was what would her answer would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom got up to Sara's room alright, but not until four in the morning. The small CSI team had finished working their crime scene around nine at night. Grissom and Sara both pretended to be really tired, hoping Greg would follow suit, but can Greg follow suit in anything? Nope. When they arrived at their hotel, Sara said a quick bye to Greg and Grissom (she did manage to wink at Grissom though) and then headed up to her room. Grissom's plan was for him and Greg to do the same, but immediately after Sara left, Greg said the phrase that Grissom knew meant he had a long night ahead of him: "Come on Griss, let's go be men."

Greg's definition of being men was far different from Grissom's. First, Greg wanted to go to the bar to get a drink. He had whiskey and Grissom ordered scotch. After downing his drink in mere minutes, Greg was ready for the next activity…pool. Pool, the game that shouldn't take that long because all you have to do is hit a ball into a pocket, but this was Greg that was playing. He insisted on taking two full minutes to line up every shot and then at the last moment would decide to change his mind. Grissom felt like his brain was becoming more dormant every second. If he became too tired, he wouldn't have enough energy to make his big display to Sara and that would lead to complete catastrophe in his mind. It had taken him three months to get up the courage to ask what he was planning to ask her tonight and he didn't want to waste too much time or he was afraid that he would chicken out.

After the two hour pool game, in which Grissom royally beat Greg, they finally started to head upstairs. Greg was a little bummed at his loss and his one glass of whiskey made him kind of tipsy. Grissom thanked God that Greg was a little tipsy, thinking he'd want to go asleep as soon as they reached their room, but…Grissom was wrong…again.

As soon as they entered their room, Greg ran clumsily over to his bed and flopped down. His next words brought even more misery to Grissom's ears, "Let's swap manly stories!" Now, Grissom knew he hadn't seen the newest movies, but one he had seen was Shrek. He thought it was a mildly amusing comedy about an ogre, but he hated the way the animated bugs were treated in the film. He also hated the character of Donkey, who was loud, annoying, and at that moment, completely reminded of him of Greg. "No, no, no Greg, let's get some sleep or you're going to have such a wicked hangover tomorrow." Grissom pleaded and pleaded and pleaded, but it didn't work. Greg shared his stories of childhood, his teenage years, and even his first "sexual" encounter. Grissom merely pretended to listen as he pondered the different reactions Sara could have to his question, IF he ever got to ask her!

Finally, at three-thirty in the morning, Greg passed out from talking non-stop for four hours. Grissom could almost not believe his eyes or ears, so he waited for fifteen minutes to make sure Greg was sound asleep because the worse thing would have been to have Greg wake up, find Grissom to be MIA, go up to talk to Sara, and find his boss and beloved co-worker entangled in each other. After fifteen minutes of hearing Greg snore, Grissom got up, moved quietly around the room to collect the things he needed, and then headed for the elevator. Even though the ride up two floors was only a minute or so, it seemed like an eternity to Grissom. All he wanted was to be in bed with her, holding her, as she told him yes to his burning question. Then all of a sudden, a wave of fear washed over him. What if she didn't say yes? Grissom didn't have a lot of time to ponder this because before he knew it, he was out of the elevator, walking down the hall, standing in front of her room, and knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, he didn't hear anything. Immediately, he thought she must already be in a deep sleep, and was about to walk away, when he heard a small noise. Then that small noise grew into a bigger one, and within seconds he heard footsteps, and saw the luminescent light shine through under the crack of the door. As her steps made their way towards the threshold, he tried to think of what to open with. Should he just blurt out what's on his mind? No, Sara sometimes didn't take surprises well. Should he try to be sexy and smooth? No, it was too late and they both were too tired. Should he be…a very socially awkward bug man with an insanely high IQ? Yes, he should just be himself. That's the man Sara fell in love with right?

"Griss?"

And there she was. He didn't even notice her at first, since his thoughts were clouding his mind. She was in her PJ's, hair a little tousled, and make-up all washed off. She had definitely been asleep; hopefully she was in a good mood.

Grissom, instantly feeling sorry for waking her up, put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Giving him a small, delighted smile, she moved aside and let him into her room. It looked pretty well like a generic hotel room, but with a different odour. During Sara's second year as a CSI in Vegas, Grissom learned a very interesting little tidbit about her; she hated the stains on hotel room sheets. That's why Sara always carries a bottle of nonoxynol nine and why the generic hotel room smelled like a hospital.

Sara yawned and smiled slightly with a knowing look in her eye.

"He kept you up all this time."

Grissom simply sighed and nodded his head. He stuck out his lower lip a little and she laughed, but began walking over to comfort him, knowing he must be traumatized from having to spend more than ten hours with Greg all at once. As Sara embraced him, Grissom was still thinking about how to start. Come on, this was a big question and it was serious too. The consequences could make or break their relationship. He hoped that when he asked her, if he ever managed to, she would answer quickly, but not too quickly because this would be a big commitment for not just her, but him as well. As she started to break their cuddle, he knew his thinking time was up. He still hadn't the foggiest idea of how to start, so he decided he would just let it flow.

Without any words spoken, Sara dragged Grissom towards the bed. She made no effort to remove her clothes or his, meaning she wasn't in the mood for sex, she just wanted to snuggle. Grissom willingly lied down on the bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off. Sara curled up to him with her head and hands on his chest. As he smelled her peach scented hair, sleep began to take effect on him. He had had an exhausting drive all the way out here, an exhausting crime scene, and an exhausting night with Greg. He really deserved a rest. As Grissom eyes began to close, with Sara nestled next to him, he realized that his question, however big it was, could wait until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara awoke with warm arms around her. She had almost forgotten that Grissom had joined her, since it was only a few hours ago. She gently moved the sleepy arm draped over her and got out of bed. She chuckled softly to herself as she looked down at the man in the bed: shirt wrinkled, pants creased, shoes still on and tied; he must have been tired last night. As Sara wondered what torture Greg had induced on Grissom, a knock came at the door. She walked towards the sound and leaned on the door frame to look through the peephole. The sight that greeted her was not pretty. Greg looked fine, but it was just the fact that she and Grissom had overslept. Greg must had woken up to find Grissom missing, and now brought himself to Sara's floor to try and find his boss, who was literally just feet away from him, having an extravagant affair with his true love and Greg's biggest crush ever. They were in such deep crap.

As Sara stood stunned at the door, Greg kept knocking and started to call out her name. That beautiful, four lettered name was the thing that brought Grissom out of his deep sleep. He thought that he was back in his own hotel room with Greg, until he heard the name Greg was calling out. Suddenly, Grissom jumped up out of bed, which scared Sara and made her scream. Grissom mouthed the word sorry as Sara gave him a death stare and Greg's voice on the other side of the door became full of worry. Grissom lightly ran across the floor to the bathroom. Once he had successfully shut the door quietly, Sara undid the chain on her door and opened it. The look on Greg's face was one of pure anxiety. He didn't even wait for Sara to invite him in, he just stormed in and started to pace around the room. Sara knew why Greg was distressed, but tried to keep a tap on her emotions.

"What's wrong Greg?"

Immediately, Greg spun around to face Sara. She had never seen him look so bad before. His hair was all messed, he had huge bags under his eyes, his nose was a light shade of red, his lips were chapped, and his clothes were stained and wrinkled. When Greg drank, which was the activity Sara guessed had occurred last night; he looked at least ten years older. Sara had only witnessed this transformation on one other account; the company Christmas party two years ago. At this time, Sara and Grissom were still dancing around each other with an occasional flirt here or an intimate touch there. It would be another whole year before Grissom would sum up the courage to ask Sara out, so when she learned of the party, she took the first offer she got, which just happened to be from the newbie CSI Greg Sanders, who everyone knew had an immensely large crush on the long, lean brunette. For the first half of the evening, Greg was a complete gentleman. He escorted her into the party on his arm, helped her take off her coat, and even got her a glass of punch. Mind you, this was before the other "boys" had arrived. The "boys" were brown haired Texan, Nick Stokes, and dark afro haired, Warrick Brown. The two were old enough to be referred to as men, but Sara could never do it. She would always consider them, "boys," because of the way they acted; always having bets on things, setting up pranks for one another, and worst of all, having drinking contests at all the big Las Vegas Police Force parties. Now since Greg was a new CSI, the entire team took him under their wing, but especially Warrick and Nick, who were never even close to being good influences. When they arrived at the soiree, they instantly headed for Greg to see if he would referee their annual drinking competition. Now Greg, who only wanted to fit in, said he would not only referee the competition, but that he would join in on a bit of the drinking himself. Sara had never seen someone with such a low alcohol tolerance. By shot three, Greg was almost ready to pass out. Sara, being his ever charming date, felt responsible to take care of him and take him home. He was pretty good in the cab, but once she unlocked the door to his apartment, he decided to throw up all over the floor, all over himself, and all over Sara. What a joy that had been to clean up. After an hour of struggle, Sara managed to get Greg cleaned up and into the safety of his bed. Not wanting to leave him alone for the rest of the night, Sara curled up on his couch where she had somewhat of a decent night sleep. In the morning, when Greg awoke to a steaming hot cup of coffee, he felt sick, looked sick, and couldn't remember anything from the night before. Greg's appearance before Sara now, completely reminded her of that lovely memory.

"I…I…don't know…what ha…happened…las…t ni…night!"

Sara took a deep breath, preparing for the worst possible scenario.

"It's okay Greg, just calm down and tell me what the problem is."

Greg turned a light shade of green when Sara said the word, "problem."

"Problem? A problem? This is more than a problem! I've lost him! I really lost him!"

Sara did her best not to strangle the always eccentric Greg.

"Lost who Greg?"

Greg rolled his eyes in her direction, completely assessing that she should be able to read his mind, even though she technically could at that moment, but she wanted to keep that fact hidden.

"I…lost…Grissom…"

Sara tried to put on her best shocked slash surprised face. She really wasn't good when it came to acting or lying.

"What?"

"I…lost…Gri…oh man…I think I'm going to be…sick!"

Within a second, Greg was running towards the bathroom, giving Sara only minuet seconds to think of a plan. She knew that he was too far ahead of her for her to stop him, so she quickly yelled out the first thing that came into her mind, hoping that Grissom would get the hint and somehow disappear.

"Use the toilet Greg!"

Now, it wasn't the best hint ever, but it was substantial enough for Grissom to get the point. Grissom had been listening at the door, but the sounds were muffled, so he couldn't make out every word that was said, but once he heard footsteps running towards his hide out and Sara's voice yelling words he couldn't understand, Grissom realized that Greg must be coming into the bathroom, so he quickly ducked into the shower, hoping that Greg was only going to use the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom closed his eyes and prayed as hard as he could for Greg to be in and out quickly. The next noise Grissom heard, made his expression turn from one of fear to one of disgust. He could distinctly hear the young CSI puking his guts out in the toilet. The smell in the room had started to turn rancid, so Grissom silently opened the window. Every few minutes, Greg would stop, and Grissom would think that he was finally done, but a few seconds later, the puking would start all over again.

The smell in the bathroom became unbearable, so Grissom decided to take a risk. The window in the bathroom looked big enough for him to fit through and they were only on the third floor. Grissom decided to do it, so while the vomiting from Greg continued, Grissom began to inch himself through the window. It was going well until it came time to fit his derriere through. Grissom became stuck, royally stuck. He began cursing silently in his mind as he tried to wiggle his ample bottom through the window. All of a sudden, it was quiet. Grissom could just hear the panting breath from the other side of the shower curtain. He felt he was so close to getting the rest of himself out the window, he decided to give himself one last push.

Meanwhile, Sara was standing outside the bathroom, pacing and biting her nails. She was afraid that at any second she was going to hear Greg's voice shouting the name of her boss and lover. She realized that Grissom must have crawled into the shower because that was the only hiding place in there and Greg wasn't that hung over to not notice Grissom if he was just standing out in the open. Abruptly, Sara heard a loud ripping noise come from inside the bathroom. She knew it had come from Grissom when she heard Greg say, "What was that?" Immediately, without thinking, Sara burst into the bathroom and did the first thing that came into her mind, which was giving Greg a big kiss right on the lips.

Grissom had to fight himself to not yell out loud when his pants ripped from a nail in the window frame, but the next sound he heard made him want to be quiet and listen. It sounded like a vacuum sucking things up from the floor, but then he heard Greg moan and his worst fears came to life. Sara was kissing Greg as a distraction! "It's a good distraction alright, but how could she? She's supposed to be **my** girlfriend!" thought Grissom. Suddenly, the sucking and moaning stopped and Grissom heard Greg sigh.

"Wow Sara, that was amazing…you know, I always knew you had a thing for me."

Grissom could hear Sara stuttering.

"Um…well…yeah, I…I guess nothing gets past you Greg. Why don't we…go downstairs for breakfast…you know shift starts in an hour and a half."

"Sure my love, anything for you."

If Grissom still wasn't stuck in the window, he would have been out there pummelling Greg into the linoleum tile, but alas, he was stuck. Grissom began to hear their footsteps leaving the bathroom. A few minutes later, he heard the heavy hotel room door slam shut. Grissom couldn't wait to get downstairs and take a bite out of Greg, but how was he supposed to do that when he was stuck in the window, without any help!


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom was still muttering curse words to himself, trying to get himself out of the grip of the window, when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back side and heard a loud smack. The next sound he heard was all too familiar; the giggling of his funny little girlfriend.

"Sara!"

It took Sara a minute to calm herself, so she could speak properly.

"Sorry Gris! I just couldn't resist! I came into the bathroom and you were mumbling to yourself, so you didn't hear me. It was just too perfect!"

"Well," Grissom huffed, "I'd smack your little behind back if I had the hands to do so!"

At this comment, Sara burst out laughing again.

"Ha, I could do so many things behind your back…I mean back side right now and you wouldn't even know it!"

"Come on Sara," Grissom sighed, "this is serious. First, we have to decide on how am I going to get of this window, and second, I have to decide on how I'm going to murder Greg for kissing you."

Sara rolled her eyes in the direction of Grissom's protruding seat.

"Gil, calm down. It wasn't a huge kiss. I just kissed him for a second, so he wouldn't discover you. After we get you out, I'll go down there and let him down gently. I'll tell him I took an extra dose of aspirin or something. Actually," she thought, "I'll tell him I took an extra dose of my Midol. He's had enough girlfriends to know what it is, but he's too much like a typical guy, so he won't want to know anymore than that. For most guys, you can just whisper the words 'menstruation', 'tampon', or 'Midol' and they instantly begin running away. "

While Sara was conjuring up her break-up script for Greg, Grissom was still trying to worm himself out of the window.

"Yeah hun, that sounds great, but one, I could still use some help to get out of here and two, the kissing sounds sounded more like make-out sounds to me."

Sara chuckled to herself as she climbed into the shower to help push Grissom out the window.

"How can you tell a type of kiss from the sounds? You are so paranoid sweetie."

At this comment, Grissom stopped what he was doing and if Sara could have seen his face, she would have seen that he was wearing his pouting face.

"I am not."

"You are too," exclaimed Sara, as she pushed on Grissom's buttocks.

"I am…" Grissom began to say, as Sara gave one powerful push that knocked him out of the window onto his back.

"Oh my gosh!" Sara yelled, while sticking her head out the window. "Gil, honey, are you okay?"

Grissom looked up at her with an evil stare.

"Ow!"

Sara winced as he said this.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Ugh, I guess not," Grissom said as he started to get up.

Sara was still worried about him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Well," Grissom winced as he stood up, "I don't think anything's broken. I think I only bruised my derriere, my back, and my pride."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Grissom managed to get back into the hotel, he immediately went to the kitchen to get some ice for his back. After Sara kissed his bruises better, she went off in search of Greg to, "let him down gently." Grissom decided to head back to his own room to get some rest, so he would be able to function during their shift, which was scheduled to start in an hour. As Grissom slid his key through the card reader and opened the door, he realized something monumental that he had forgot. He had yet again forgotten to ask Sara his important question!

"Ugh, this is getting annoying," he thought as he slowly eased himself onto his bed. Just as Grissom was starting to lull into sleep, his eyes gazed over to the small red box with a gold ribbon that was sitting on his nightstand.

"I wonder what her reaction will be when I ask her." Grissom said aloud just for himself to hear.

"When you ask who what?"

At the sound of Greg's voice, Grissom jumped up and instantly a sharp pain shot down his back.

"Greg!" screamed Grissom, as he looked over at the CSI who was coming out of the bathroom.

Greg's face took on a serious expression. "Don't, Greg me! Where have **you** been? I have been worried sick!"

Grissom thought quickly on his feet.

"I should ask you the same question."

A look of confused puzzlement crossed Greg's face.

"Huh?"

"Well..." Grissom continued, "I woke up this morning and felt I needed a drink of…milk, so I headed down to the kitchen, got one, and then came back up here, but you were gone. I swore I left you peacefully drooling on your pillow."

"Really…" questioned Greg, "because the kitchen was the first place I looked for you. I thought you had been packing on the pounds lately and I know how much you like food, so it seemed like a good place to check and it was because I managed to snag a bagel," Greg's face lit up and then faded, "but I can tell you, you weren't there."

"Uh…" Grissom stared, dumbfounded, "I forgot to mention that I stopped at…the um…gift shop to buy some…" Grissom couldn't think of anything to say, "some cigarettes!"

Greg's nose scrunched up and he got a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew Grissom, you smoke?"

"No!" exclaimed Grissom, just realizing what he had said.

Greg's look of disgust quickly turned into one of amusement.

"Ah, I see, man. The cigs are for your little lady friend that you were talking to yourself about earlier."

The room went silent for a few seconds. Greg was waiting for a response from Grissom and Grissom wasn't going to open his mouth because he knew he would just make it worse.

"So…" Greg prompted him, "Spill! Who is she?"

Just as Grissom was about to open his mouth and make things worse, he was saved by the knock on their hotel room door.

"Just a sec!" Greg yelled out as he went over to open the door.

Grissom closed his eyes in relief knowing that that was a close call.

"Hey Sara," Greg said happily.

Grissom sighed and brought his hands up to his head to massage his temples.

Greg continued, "I'm glad you're here. You can help me interrogate Grissom! He apparently has a new lady friend that I'm trying to find out some info on. Hey, maybe we all can go on a double date!"

Grissom moaned, not wanting to open his eyes because he knew that the next few minutes would be very delicate and migraine inducing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh…Greg?" stuttered Sara.

"Yes…dear?" Greg said sweetly.

"First…" Sara began.

"Honey…" Greg interjected, "you look tired. Come sit down."

"No," exclaimed Sara as she tried to continue, "I want to do…"

"Sara!" Greg exclaimed with a mischievous look in his eye, "I never thought that you would want to _**do**_ _**it **_in front of Grissom? Aren't you full of surprises," Greg smiled as he started to poke her in the stomach.

"Greg!!!" Grissom roared, having heard quite enough from his young employee. Grissom would have roared on and on to Greg for a long time, but he was interrupted by Sara.

"No, Grissom," fumed Sara, a bright red anger flowing across her face, "I need to do this myself."

"Ahhh, owwww!" Greg squealed as Sara punched him in the arm, "What was that for?"

"First," stated Sara, with a sort of hatred in her voice, "**do not** call me honey or dear, and secondly, there will be **no **double date! As a matter of fact, there will be **no** date at all between us, **NEVER**, because I am passionately, impulsively, and genuinely in love with my sexy, charming, salt and peppered curled hunk of a bug man, **Grissom**!"

At that very moment after Sara ended her rant, both of her hands flew up to cover her gaping mouth, and the room went completely silent. Greg looked like a deer in headlights, Grissom's head was in his hands (this happened as soon as she connected him to the word "sexy"), and Sara look so shocked that you could have touched her and gotten electrocuted.

After a few minutes of reflective silence, Greg spoke.

"So…how long?"

Grissom lifted his head up to see if Sara was going to respond, but she still looked like she was in total and utter shock, so he decided to answer the question himself.

"Well, we've been dating for two years, and living together for one."

"No," sighed Greg, "I mean how far along is Sara in the pregnancy?"

"**WHAT?**" yelled Grissom and Sara at the exact same time.

"Well Sara, you kissed me, but then you were flustered, so there is obviously something keeping you connected with Grissom, so I figure you're carrying his love child," stated Greg, almost as a matter of fact.

Worry had spread through Grissom's body at Greg's mention of the word pregnancy. Sure, he wanted to have a child with Sara, but he really did want to ask her his question first. It just wouldn't be right not following the natural order of things.

Now Grissom was looking into Sara's eyes that held a combination of anger and confusion. He wondered if she was angry and confused because Greg's assumption was wrong or she was angry and confused because Greg spilled the beans.

As if reading his mind, Sara piped in with, "It's not true, Gil. I'm not pregnant."

Relief spread through Grissom even more quickly than the worry did.

"But…" whispered a very perplexed Greg Sanders, "why are you staying with him if it's a mistake and you want to be with me?"

Sara sighed, she knew that she was going to feel bad about what she was going to say, but it had to be said, so she summoned up all of her courage.

"I stay with Gil because I love him. Gil and I being together isn't the mistake, the kiss between you and I, Greg, is the mistake."

Greg's face immediately fell. He had always had a crush on Sara and as long as she was single, he still held out hope and today he had gotten more evidence to show him that there was hope, but now he knew that they could never be because Sara would never leave her sexy, hunk of a bug man.

Grissom couldn't stand to see the young CSI so broken, so he immediately chimed in with, "Greg, the reason why Sara kissed you was to create a distraction because I was stuck in the shower."

It was a very weird and blunt statement, but instantly, Greg's face brightened up a bit.

"Stuck…in a shower?"

"Yes," Grissom grumbled, "it's a long story."

"Well," Greg said confidently, "I think I have been put through enough today to hear the entire story."

"Ugh…" Grissom moaned. He really did not want to have to relive his little window incident. He also knew that by telling Greg the story, he would hold it over his head forever, but at least Greg wouldn't tell everyone about him and Sara's relationship until they were ready…right?


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh…my…gosh!" Greg exclaimed, as he leaned on a chair to support his body while he laughed.

"Greg," Grissom sighed, "it's really not that funny."

"Oh, but Grissom," Greg continued to laugh, "it so is! I can just picture your big, saggy butt getting stuck in a window!"

"Hey!" Grissom exclaimed because he was being called big and saggy, or at least his butt was.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Greg questioned in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah, I did because it's true!"

Greg continued to laugh as Grissom mentally restrained himself from going over and strangling the shrimp-sized CSI. Then, all of sudden, Greg was sprawled out on the floor because the chair tipped over when he leaned his weight on it at a wrong angle. Grissom and Sara erupted in laughter.

"That's really cruel," Greg stated, "laughing at a man while he's down."

"Well," said Grissom in his most sarcastic tone, "I just knew that your pale, scrawny butt wouldn't break your fall when you fell!"

"Oh, alright," Greg sighed, as he picked himself up and dusted himself off, "we're even."

"Oh, we're not even close," Grissom stated seriously.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Greg whined.

Grissom opened his mouth to say something completely mean and nasty, but Sara cut him off, almost reading his mind.

"What **we** want you to do Greg is to keep your mouth shut about us. That means you can't tell anyone. Not even Warrick or Nick, and especially not Catherine. Her enormously big mouth would have us spread around the lab in mere seconds."

"Excuse me!" Grissom interjected, feeling he should defend his friend. Sara simply shot him a, "you know I'm right look," and Grissom backed off.

"Yeah, Greg, you better not tell **anyone**," Grissom finished sternly, while seeing Sara's nod of approval out of the corner of his eye.

"Well," said Greg in a mischievous voice, "what if I did tell everyone, since you guys have been so mean to me lately."

Again, Grissom was about to explode with words, but Sara silenced him with a finger over his mouth. Sara then walked towards a very frightened looking Greg and grabbed his collar, while pushing him against the wall.

"If you tell a single soul, Gregory Sanders, Grissom and I will not only give you decomp duty for the rest of your life, but we will take away your Blue Hawaiian coffee, your CD's, your magazines, and even your hair gel!" Sara finished.

"O…h…oh….okay guys," Greg said trying to smooth things over, "just chill. I swear I will not tell anyone, CSI's honour," Greg said as he raised his right hand.

"Good," Sara stated harshly as she gave him one last push against the wall.

As Greg leaned over to catch his breath, Sara turned around and began walking towards Grissom. They both had smug smiles on their faces and were trying their hardest not to laugh. As Sara passed him, Grissom gave her a quiet high five.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay guys, I think we've had enough drama for today. Why don't we go downstairs to the restaurant and have some tension free breakfast?" suggested Sara, not wanting to put poor Greg through any more beating.

"Uh, yeah…sure…of course!" Greg squeaked, still a little bit afraid of Sara.

Grissom knew that this was his chance.

"Greg, why don't you go ahead and we'll meet you down there in a minute?" asked Grissom, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Now, Greg's mind normally could have come up with a million sarcastic and nasty replies to what Grissom and Sara would do after he left the room, but his brain was still on alert mode, being in the presence of Gil Grissom and his girlfriend Sara, "the torturer," Sidle.

"Okay…see down there," and with that, Greg was out the door in a flash.

Sara let out a small giggle as she turned to face Grissom.

"That was so priceless!"

"Yeah, it was," agreed Grissom, letting out a little chuckle of his own.

"So..." Sara prompted, "what's up?"

"Uh, well…" Grissom stuttered as his nerves came into play, "there's something I want to say…or ask you rather…"

"Okay..." Sara answered, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well…" he continued, "it's something that will make a big impact on our lives if you say yes."

"Oh crap Gil, please tell me you're not asking me what I think you're asking," said Sara quickly as Grissom bent down on one knee to retrieve the box that was in the pocket of his coat.

"Really Gil," Sara pleaded, "you don't have to do this."

"Owww," Grissom cried as he tried to stand up, "I wasn't going to ask you in this position, but my damn back…"

"Grissom, seriously," Sara begged, "I'm really not ready to get married!"

A look of shock came over Grissom's face.

"Oh Gil, sweetie," Sara exclaimed, "I love you, I really do, it's just that marriage is such a huge commitment and you know how I feel about marriage. I really just want to wait until I feel that it's completely right."

"Marriage?" Grissom whispered, "You thought I was asking you to marry me?"

"Oh crap, you weren't?" asked Sara nervously.

"No…" Grissom replied.

"Then what were you planning to ask?!?" said Sara, a little too boldly, in order to cover up her own mistake.

"Umm…" Grissom stammered, "I…was…a…hoping…you might consider us getting…a dog?"

Grissom opened the little red box to reveal a red dog tag in the shape of a bone.

"Oh wow…" sighed Sara as she laughed at herself, "my answer is yes. I will get a dog with you Gil Grissom."

Suddenly, Greg burst through the partially open hotel room door that neither Grissom nor Sara realized was not fully closed until now.

"A dog! Dogs are great! What kind are you going to get? Oh, and Grissom, you really had me going there. Like Sara, I thought you were actually going to propose! I mean, it would be great and all, but it just sends really bad pictures into my head and of you and Sara kissing at the alter, and then on your honeymoon doing….ewwww! That would be so gross!" screamed Greg in a disgusted tone, but in an overall joyfully hyper manner.

Grissom and Sara simply looked at Greg and then at each other, both thinking the same thing. This was just another day little Greg Sanders burst into their lives, and they both knew that there would surely be more days like this one to come.

The End


End file.
